Mon frère, le NightWatcher
by Stelly.be
Summary: Pensées de Donnie envers son frère, le NightWatcher. Cette fic est très très poignante et m'a beaucoup touchée... J'espère qu'il en sera de même de votre coté ...


**Mon frère, le NightWatcher**

**Attention :** Je ne possède pas Tmnt !

Alors voila, je vous explique tout !J'ai traduis cette fic car je voulais vraiment vous la présenter en français ! Elle est tellement touchante ...

**Très important :** Cette fic ne m'appartient en aucun cas, je l'ai juste traduite !

**Cette fic appartient à Promissa Fidel, sous le titre de "My Brother, The Nightwatcher" .**

Comme vous l'aurez surement remarqué, l'histoire se situe pendant le film de 2007. Ces mots sont les pensées de Donatello envers son frère, le NightWatcher. Pas de Mickey. Pas de Léo.

Début de la traduction ...

* * *

><p><strong>Je connais ton secret.<strong>

**Je sais pourquoi tu es toujours si fatigué.**

**Je sais pourquoi tu n'est plus jamais ici.**

**Je le sais depuis un certain temps maintenant.**

**Mais, pour être honnête, j'aurais dû y penser beaucoup plus tôt.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que c'était tellement évident ...**

**Soudainement, tu partais, et il était là.**

**A traquer les criminels.**

**A arrêter les vols.**

**A stopper les gangs.**

**Il était un héros ordinaire.**

**Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques mois de cela.**

**Il pleuvait, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

**Je voulais juste partir, m'évader pour un moment.**

**J'aurais souhaité être resté à la maison.**

**Et il était là, à lutter contre plusieurs gangs, un véritable justicier.**

**Puis, un déclic.**

**J'ai reconnu les mouvements, la manière de penser, la façon de se comporter.**

**Tu n'avais même pas besoin d'enlever ton casque.**

**Cela confirmait tout.**

**Sérieusement Raph, crois-tu que je suis stupide ?**

**Que je n'allait pas réaliser ?**

**Mon frère, le NightWatcher.**

**Tu as désobéis aux ordres directs de Senseï.**

**Tu es allé risquer ta peau tout les soirs.**

**Mickey rêve de lui, tu sais.**

**Pensant que c'est un super-héros de la vie réelle.**

**Tout comme dans ses bandes dessinées.**

**Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait penser si il savait.**

**Si il savait que le même héro qu'il idolâtre est la même personne qui le repousse au dîner, qui lui dis de fermer sa gueule. **

**Mais que dois-je savoir ?**

**Je ne suis que le calme et passif Donnie.**

**Le frère qui refuse de se battre.**

**Le frère incapable de sauver sa propre vie.**

**Le frère qui peine à essayer de tenir cette foutue famille unie. **

**Tu penses que je m'en fou ?**

**Quand tu rentres à trois heure du matin, soignant quelques blessures.**

**A attendre que je te soigne sans aucune question.**

**Et moi, bien-sûr, je le fais.**

**C'est mon travail, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Donnie rafistole les choses.**

**Tu ne me regarde jamais ; essayant d'éviter mon regard préoccupé.**

**Il n'y a pas d'émotions dans ce visage, seulement quelques grimaces de temps en temps, au rythme de mon aiguille qui te recouds, encore une fois.**

**Penses-tu que je suis tellement pris dans mon travail que je ne peux pas voir à quel point cette famille est éparpillée ?**

**Quel travail terrible je fais en tant que leader.**

**Oui, je l'avoue. Est-tu content maintenant ?**

**Je suis le pire des leaders. **

**N'est-ce pas ce que tu répètes à longueur de temps ?**

**Après tout, je ne suis pas Léo.**

**Et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi.**

**Merde Raph ! J'ai besoin de toi !**

**Est-ce que tu le sais ?**

**Ta famille a besoin de toi !**

**Parfois, je me demande si tu t'en soucies.**

**Est-ce-que pourchasser les criminels est si important ?**

**Ou es-tu juste en train de fouir ?**

**Dis-moi Raph !**

**A quand la fin du NightWatcher, et le recommencement de mon frère ?**

**Je le sais depuis quelques mois maintenant.**

**Cette vérité brûle au fond de moi.**

**A chaque fois que Senseï me demande où tu es.**

**A chaque fois que Mickey me demande pourquoi tu n'es jamais ici.**

**Parce que je le sais, mais je ne le dirais pas.**

**Je me tais.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de raconter ton secret.**

**Je ne peux qu'espérer ne jamais faire face au jour où mon grand frère partira une nuit, sans ne plus jamais revenir.**

* * *

><p>Hé voila, traduction terminée :3 ... Ouf ... 1 heure et quart ... quand même ^^<p>

J'espère que cette fic vous aura touché autant que moi ... Je suis une grande sentimentale, vous savez :3 sniff...

Et je le répète encore une dernière fois, **cette fic n'est pas mienne** ! Elle appartient à **Promissa Fidel** !

Si vous voulez voir l'original, il est dans mes favoris ^^ n'hésitez surtout pas à aller voir :P

Cependant, merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic ^^

A la prochaine mes petits amours :-*

**Stelly**


End file.
